shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Schemer's Alone
Schemer's Alone is the second episode of the third season. Plot It is a busy day at Shining Time Station; Becky is helping Billy build a shelf and Dan is helping his aunt Stacy put a new light on the ceiling. When Dan asks why Schemer is helping, Stacy says that Schemer is probably going to be busy because his mother is going away overnight. Schemer complains that his mother left him a list of things to do while she is gone such as clean the house, make his bed, and say please and thank you. He says he can complete everything on the list, but Stacy tells him he only can if he learns to be responsible. Not wanting to be responsible, Schemer has Dan and Becky go to his house and do the things on his list and promises to pay them for it. Dan and Becky are intrigued by the thought of getting paid and leave the station. Then Schemer calls some handymen to bring some of his stuff to the station so he can spend the night there. When the handymen bring the stuff to the station, they give Schemer the bill, but instead of paying them money, he gives them an IOU. The men are not happy and Schemer gives them each a nickel and tells them to forget about the IOU. Then Ginny comes in with Schemer's laundry, but he is not happy with how she did it and orders her to do it again. He then gives her an IOU in payment. But just like the men, she is not happy, so Schemer gives her two nickels. Stacy tells Schemer that she upset that he is not taking responsibility for himself. Schemer says he will be responsible by playing some music. He sticks an IOU into the jukebox, but Tito, Tex, Rex, Didi, and Grace refuse to play anything until Schemer threatens to shut down the jukebox. Inside Billy's workshop, Stacy tells Billy and Mr. Conductor about Schemer having everyone working for him and Mr. Conductor tells them the story of James and Percy getting into trouble over some fruit and learning to be responsible. Meanwhile, Schemer hires Midge Smoot to read him his favorite bedtime story, The Three Little Pigs, and pays her an IOU. She accepts the paper and reads him the story but stops on page eight when it says that the older pig threatened to feed the other two pigs to the Big Bad Wolf if they did not pay him two nickels to stay in his brick house. Then Dan and Becky return from Schemer's house and ask to be paid. Schemer gives them an IOU as well and they get upset. Then Barton Winslow arrives because Schemer had hired him to bring him food, but Schemer refuses to eat because he had eaten fifteen candybars. Schemer tells Barton that he will pay him for the food, but before Schemer can give Barton an IOU, Ginny and Midge tell Barton what Schemer has been doing and begin to chase Schemer around the station. Mr. Conductor comes back and tells Dan and Becky that they can do things on their own by apoligizing to Stacy and Billy for not finishing their jobs at the station. They do so and Billy and Stacy forgive them. Stacy then decides to have a little talk with Schemer. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Schemer * Stacy * Billy Twofeathers * Dan * Becky * Ginny * Midge Smoot * Barton Winslow * The Mover * The Mover's Partner (does not speak) * Kara (mentioned) * Schemer's Mother (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Jukebox Band Segment Song * Polly Wolly Doodle Songs and Cartoons * I Can Do It Trivia * When Midge Smoot, Ginny, and Barton go weasel hunting, Barton is on his motorcycle. But a little later, he is in the entrance of the station chasing after Schemer with Midge and Ginny. Goofs * When Schemer put paper in the jukebox coin slot, it should have jammed the jukebox. Gallery File:Schemer'sAlone.jpg SchemerAlone01.png SchemerAlone02.png SchemerAlone03.PNG SchemerAlone04.PNG SchemerAlone05.PNG SchemerAlone06.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3